Peppermint Kisses and Mistletoe
by QuirkyDrawings
Summary: Yes, this is as horrifically cheesy and badly written as it sounds. Phan one-shot:) AmazingphilxDanisnotonfire. Rated T because K is lame.


**Just a short Phan one-shot I felt like writing while procrastinating on my other story. Feel free to leave a review :)**

**Warning: Involves much cheesiness and quite an unoriginal plot line.**

* * *

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire… Jack Frost nipping at your mum…" Phil sang the old Christmas song quietly to himself, adding in his own lyrics here and there. He was finishing up the decorations above the fireplace alone, as his flat mate was too lazy to be bothered to help. He was probably locked in his room reblogging things on tumblr, being the dedicated internet homo that he was. Suddenly he felt an icy hand wrap its fingers around his neck and he jumped violently, emitting quite an unmanly yelp.

"Your too easy," laughed a familiar voice in his ear. Phil spun around to see a lanky brown-haired boy smiling at him good-naturedly, smirking just a bit.

"Dan, I hate you!" Phil groaned, using the empty stocking he was holding to whack him on the side of the head.

"Hey, that's not very Christmas-like!" Dan objected, chuckling slightly as he dodged the assault. Phil rolled his eyes and turned back to the mantelpiece, his clumsy fingers struggling to pin the stocking up properly with his small tack. He furrowed his brow and frowned in concentration, his tongue peeking out slightly at the corner of his mouth. Dan sighed.

"Here let me help you, dork," he said, reaching his arms around the other boy on either side to adjust the stocking.

Phil stood there awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do with himself. He could feel Dan's breath tickling his neck, his chest pressed slightly against his back so that he could reach the mantelpiece. After a moment the stocking was effectively held in place.

"There. Done," Dan murmured, but he kept his arms out, his hands resting lightly atop the fireplace and forming a cage around Phil.

The shorter boy blushed slightly before awkwardly clearing his throat, to which Dan quickly dropped his arms and turned away before Phil could see his face.

"Erm, so, d'you want some peppermint hot chocolate?" he offered, giving Phil a crooked smile. Phil nodded, trailing behind Dan as he headed into the kitchen. He plopped himself down onto one of the seats at their breakfast bar, watching as Dan rummaged around for the milk and packets of hot chocolate. He cocked his head curiously, thinking of the moment they'd just had.

He wasn't completely sure, but he thought… well, in that moment, he'd felt… _something. _He couldn't quite put a name to it, but it felt… unfamiliar. Not exactly unpleasant, just alien. All he knew was that he'd suddenly had the urge to turn and wrap his arms around his friend, though he wasn't sure why. It's not like he was creeped out or anything, he was just a bit confused.

Dan's voice brought him back to reality. "Here you go," he said, handing Phil his brimming cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks," he said quietly, his fingertips grazing Dan's as the cup was passed between them. And Phil felt it again, that _something. _

He flicked his eyes up to Dan's face, and in that moment he noticed hundreds of things he'd never thought of before.

The way Dan's hair swooped to the left, always perfect. His deep hazel eyes, his quirky smile. His lips.

Oh God. Phil froze, his mug held halfway from the counter to his lips. Oh God. Oh God. That's all he could think for a good two minutes, just sitting there like an idiot while incoherent thoughts chased each other around his brain.

Dan looked up, noticing Phil's awkward position for the first time.

"Uh, Phil? You okay man?" He waved his hand in front of his friend's face, causing Phil to snap out of it and set his drink down.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure," he said, giving an unconvincing smile. Dan eyed him weirdly for a minute then shrugged, turning his attention back to his hot chocolate.

Phil stared down into his own mug, not daring take a sip for fear that he would just spit it back out from excitement and nervousness.

He… he liked Dan. Huh. He actually liked his best friend, and not in the _'He dude you're pretty cool, let's hang out'_ way, but in the '_Oh my freaking god, I kind of want to kiss you'_ sort of way.

Again, he didn't feel anything remotely like repulsion. He felt… happy. And content, and free. Like this secret had been waiting inside of him without him being aware of it in the first place, and now that he'd recognized it he felt like he was so light that he could fly.

He smiled a little, raising his mug to his lips to hide it. This new freedom made him feel alive, and content; almost giddy.

_I like Dan, _he thought again. _I really, really like him._

"Oh, and Phil, I've invited a few more people for tomorrow if that's alright with you," said Dan, once again interrupting Phil's thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sure," he responded. His voice came out surprisingly normal.

The two boys had decided a few weeks ago to host a party on Christmas Eve, invite all of their YouTube friends that they didn't get to see very often.

"Well, I guess I'm heading off to bed," said Dan, standing to leave having devoured his drink like a… hyena. Do hyenas like hot chocolate? No it would probably make them sick or something—but that's all beside the point.

_Wait! _Phil thought, though he didn't even know what he wanted to say to Dan.

Hey, we've been friends for years but now I realized that you're sort of amazing, let's make out? No. No way.

Instead Phil gave a small, slightly strained smile and stood with him. "Yeah, I should be heading off to bed too."

They walked back to their rooms in silence, which were placed directly across the hall from each other.

"Well, 'night Phil," Dan smiled, turning to enter his room.

"Yeah, 'night—wait! What's that on the ceiling?" Phil asked, a small dark shape above them catching his attention.

"Oh." Dan's cheeks were tinged light pink. "Erm, that's mistletoe. You know, for the party tomorrow."

"Oh," said Phil, looking at Dan. Neither said a word and the silence stretched on, until it became slightly awkward.

"So um… goodnight then," Dan said after a while, breaking the silence. Phil was about to respond, but suddenly his mouth was occupied.

Dan's lips were soft and smooth, fitting to Phil's perfectly. He was so surprised that at first he kept my eyes open, his mouth unresponsive. He felt Dan slow down and begin to pull back, slightly embarrassed, but Phil quickly grabbed his neck and pulled his head back down to join their lips again.

This time he closed his eyes, losing himself in the vanilla-peppermint taste of Dan's kisses and feeling his body respond to his. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and Phil's hands tangled in his hair, letting his fingers run through Dan's dark locks. Dan carefully traced Phil's lips with his tongue and he gladly let him in, their tongues doing a sort of dance.

Eventually they broke apart slowly, and Dan leaned his forehead against Phil's so that he could look into his eyes.

"Sorry," he said quietly, not making any attempt to disentangle himself from him.

"S'okay. You've done worse," smiled Phil, his sweet blue eyes looking up into Dan's.

"Well, goodnight now. For real," said Dan, giving Phil another small peck on the lips.

"Goodnight."

Phil smiled as he closed his door behind him, hearing Dan do the same. He slowly took off his shirt and trousers, crawling into bed wearing only his boxers as if in some sort of trance. A trance made of sunshine and rainbows and lions.

Phil smiled as he relived the kiss, laying his head down on the pillows and touching his lips lightly, before finally letting his eyes droop closed.

He had nothing but good dreams that night, each one filled with brown-haired boys and mistletoe.

* * *

**~QuirkyDrawings**


End file.
